Clue version Harry Potter
by AnGeLbLuE
Summary: Prenez deux folles faites leurs écrire une fic qui mélange Clue et Harry Potter.. qu'est-ce que ça donne? Ça. Le grand retour de AnGeL&bLuE sur fanfiction.
1. Default Chapter

****

Clue version Harry Potter

Angel est revenue, Angel est revenue, Angel est revenue, Angel est revenue, Angel est revenue, Angel est revenue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Résumé : Vous connaissez sûrement le jeu de société Clue. On s'est inspiré du jeu et du très merveilleux film(si vous voulez voir les pires clichés du cinéma allez vous louer ça, c'est trop con) pis on a mélangé ça avec les persos d'Harry Potter pis notre folie pour vous sortir une fic que vous devriez trouver drôle si vous avez un QI de crevette.

Pour ceux qui connaissent po l'histoire du film, 6 personnes sont invité dans un manoir par un inconnu. Ils vont découvrir que quelque chose les lie les uns aux autres; ils ont tous un sombre secret qui leurs causeraient des problèmes si il était découvert. Fake y petent tous une coche et décident de s'entre-tuer, alors ils doivent découvrir qui a tué qui avec quoi dans quel pièce. Ils se posent tous des questions comme; vais-je mourir, qui est le meurtrier, ai-je mis mes bas à l'envers et où est Charlie???…mystère et boule de poil…

****

Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à la très vénérée J.K Rowling et a Parkers Brothers pour les affaires de Clue.

Persos : Les invités :

Colonel Moutarde = Ron Weasley

M.Green = Drago Malefoy ( ou c parce qu'yé dans les serpentard ou qu'yé malede a matin…)

Professeur Plum = Notre sévi international(pour ceux qu'yon po

compris Severus Rogue)

Miss Scarlet = Hermione Granger

Mme Peacook = Luna Lovegood

Mme White = Pomfresh

Les personnages qui sont po dans le jeu mais dans le film :

Butler(majordome, ceux qui parle anglais vous comprenez à quel point le réalisateur s'est creusé la tête pour trouver un nom) : Harry Potter

M. Boddy (po fin): Lucius Malefoy

Yvette (pétasse française qui fait le ménage pis qui se rembourre probablement le soutien-gorge): Cho Chang

****

Chapitre 1 : You c qu'on est tu??

Une voiture voiturais sur une route de voiture… euh… on va reprendre ça

Une voiture roulait par un temps orageux sur une route sinueuse qui menait à un sombre manoir tout noir…(angel : j'aime po ça le noir, pourquoi ça serait po un joyeux manoir tout rose. Blue : Si tu y tiens.) Donc, une voiture roulait par un temps orageux sur une route sinueuse qui menait à joyeux manoir tout rose.(angel : Pourquoi y fait po soleil. Blue : Parce que c comme ça bon. Anegl : mais j'aime po ça les orages! Blue : Mange d'la marde!) FAKE, une voiture roulait par un temps orageux ( et non ensoleillé)sur une route sinueuse qui menait à joyeux manoir tout rose. ( Angel : mais… Blue : TA YEULE!!!!!!!!!!)

Dans cette voiture il y avait une carotte sur patte.. euh.. pardon… un jeune homme roux du doux nom ( angel : doux comme un minou??? Blue : Kécé que je t'ai dit?? Angel : ah c vrai ma yeule) comme je disais du doux nom de Colonel Ron Moutarde.( angel : mais c cheveux sont rouge pourquoi y s'apelle po le Colonel Ketchup?? Blue : Là ta po tord mais c la dernière chose que je change pour toi) du doux nom de Colonel Ron Ketchup.

Il s'arrêta devant le manoir et frappa( à la porte bien entendu). Un homme en toxedo noir vint lui ouvrir.

Ron : Coudonc tu travail tu dans les bombes funèbre.

Harry : Non je suis majordome et vous devez être le colonel Ketchup. Veuillez entrez monsieur, nous vous attendions.

Ron : Qui ça nous?

Harry : Ben moi pis les autres s'taffaire.

Harry le majordome ( ou butler c comme vous voulez) mena le colonel dans la salle à manger. Le butler le fit asseoir à une table ou s'affairaient déjà plusieurs convives(Vive les cons). Cette tablée ( là je commence à me sentir intelligente apeller l'hopital le plus proche) était composé de Miss Hermione Scarlet, Mme. Pomfresh White, Mme. Luna Peacook, M. Drago Green, M. Professeur Sevi Plum et bien entendu du colonel Ketchup.

Harry : Je vous pris chez invités de faire une accueille chaleureuse à votre cher hôte j'ai nommé M. Lucius Boddy.

Drago : POPA!!!

Lucius : Ben oui t'avais po remarquer que t'était che vous.

Drago : Hein? Depuis la maison pis tes cheveux sont rose?

Lucius Qu'est-ce que t'a contre le rose?

Drago : Eh rien.

Lucius : Maintenant que ceci est réglé si vous voulez bien passer au salon.

Ils passèrent donc tous au salon.

Harry : Comme vous le savez sûrement vous avez été invité ici pour une raison particulière. Je connais tout vos petits secrets. VOUS ÊTES DES PO FINS!!!!!!!MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Hermione : Té ben po de dire ça.

Lucius : Je connais tout vos secret et je vais les raconter au monde entier. MOUHAHAHAHahaha….

!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****


	2. le bringstroming de angel et blue

**Le bringstorming**** de Angel et ****Blue. **

Explication : Ça c'est quand on essayait d'écrire le deuxième chapitre de clue. En général ça se passe demême itou pis ça finit toujours qu'on improvise.

Blue : Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fout pour ce chapitre là.

Angel : Ben une histoire de Harry Potter.

Blue : Me semble que c'était logique ça.

Angel : Ouin s't'un fait.

Blue : Pis faut po oublier qui faut parler du jeux et du film de Clue.

Angel : On joue tu pour s'inspirer?

Blue : euh…ok.

Angel: Moi je fais mme.Peacook.

Blue : Tu veux faire la folle ????

Angel : Ben oui, a me ressemble, ts

45 minutes plus tard….

Blue : J'accuse miss. Scarlet dans la cuisine avec le chandelier.

Angel : ah… merde... t'as gagné.

Blue: **fais la danse de la victoire… **j'ai gagné, nan nan nan nanèRe.

Angel : Ça règle toujours pas notre problème ; on fait quoi pour le chapitre ???

Blue : Ben on improvise comme d'habitude.

Angel : Ok.

FIN 

Désoler, mais on voulais vous faire patienter avant le prochain chapitre mais il devrait arriver bientôt promis. Désoler aussi si on a fait une faute dans bringstroming mais on est vraiment pas sure que ça s'écrit de même. En tout cas laisser nous une ptite review le chapitre 2 va peut-être arriver plus vite.

REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****


End file.
